1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooking tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact cooking tool apparatus.
2. Background
Cooking generally requires the use of various utensils for handling and cooking the food as well as cleaning the apparatus used to cook the food. While grilling is no exception, grilling commonly uses the same four to six utensils, regardless of whether the grill is being used to cook meats or vegetables. Grilling is not only as widespread and popular as any other form of cooking, it has become very versatile. Grills can be heated by gas, charcoal, or electricity and can be used indoors or outdoors. Grills can also be compact and portable, allowing them to be taken along when travelling, camping, tailgating, or the like. Regardless of how or where the food is grilled, the selected heat source for the grill, or with which heat source the user grills, more than likely the user will need a plurality of utensils to handle and cook the food and to care for the grill. These utensils can include, for example, a spatula to flip or turn the food product; tongs to handle the food, such as for removal or placement of the food products onto the grill; a fork for manipulating the food product; a brush for brushing on barbecue sauce, or the like; and a scraper or brush for cleaning residue off the grill before and after cooking. It is desirable that the tools used while grilling include a somewhat elongated handle such that the user can keep a reasonable distance from the heat while working with the food or cleaning the cooking surface. These tools are awkward and space consuming to store and transport. As such, grilling requires the care, maintenance and keeping track of a variety of tools and utensils that are usually relatively large and unwieldy. When using a portable grill, the need for a plurality of tools results in an excess of rather awkward tools and utensils to transport with the grill.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a compact cooking tool apparatus. Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the apparatus can be implemented as follows. A compact cooking tool apparatus comprises a handle having a first end and a second end. The handle is movable between an open position and a closed position. At least one cooking tool is adapted to extend from an end of the handle. The cooking tool is movably fixed to the handle. The handle is adapted to receive the cooking tool therein.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.